


baby it's cold outside

by bumbleboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, basically just fluff, it's just two lovebirds having fun in the snow, really bad though, sdhkds, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleboy/pseuds/bumbleboy
Summary: Bokuto has to show Akaashi something.





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a super long time, so sorry if it sucks lol. <3

Akaashi heard a soft knock coming from his window, peering out from his cocoon of blankets he spotted Bokuto smiling like a maniac. His multicoloured hair all over the place, most likely from running, Akaashi thought. Moving to get out of his very, very, comfortable bed he opened the window, letting in a small jet of cool air- rustling his small curls.

“What?” His tone of voice was sharp, however, his face said otherwise and was laced over with sleep, a small smile was threatening to form on the setter’s lips. 

“Come out here! I gotta show you something, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto basically bounced, almost falling over. Luckily, Akaashi’s bedroom was on the first floor. Stepping away from his window he could hear Bokuto yell one last thing, “bring a coat too! It’s cold.”

He nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, moving around blindly in the room until he found his jacket. A yawn fell out of his mouth as he opened the door to see Bokuto smiling like the child he is. He couldn’t help as a smile appeared on his lips at Bokuto’s childish actions. 

“You’re going to get sick, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi spoke as he walked towards the other, snow crunching under his feet. By the looks of it, Bokuto was wearing a light sweater and a pair of jeans. Akaashi cringed at the thought of Bokuto getting frostbite, “do you need a coat?”

“No! This is fun,” Bokuto basically was skipping in the snow. Akaashi’s face was red from the chill temperature, however, you could still make out the concern on his face. Bokuto laughed at Akaashi and crawled over to the other. “Join me,” He whined.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbled. “Please wear a coat.” He practically begged the other at this point. Bokuto simply shook his head, such a child. “Fine, just don’t whine later.” Akaashi smiled as he went to sit down by the other. There was no green in sight, fully white. Even the sky was a shade of light grey, instead of the normal black stary night. The snow was falling like crazy at this point, the setter could see the small snowflakes resting in Bokuto’s hair. Cute.

The said boy’s hair was down at the moment, Akaashi thought he looked like an angel. Knocking him out of his trance were Bokuto’s words, “maybe later, ‘Kaashi.” The older moved close enough to the other where he trapped his setter in a rib-crushing embrace. 

-

An hour or so passed and the two love birds were freezing; the yard was filled with snow angels, snowmen, and so much more. Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting up in younger’s room, giggling like teenagers in love. 

The two were cuddled up next to each other, embracing the warmth of the two bodies and several blankets. “Love you, ‘Kaashi.” Akaashi smiled at the other’s comment and gave Bokuto a small kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes. 

He was at peace.


End file.
